The 900 Year Old Equation
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: The Storyteller, son of the Time Lord know only as the Doctor, is trying to get back to see him once more. It would take him his entire life time to get to him... but he knows it's worth it. This is the story of the Storyteller and his one goal to get back to his father... (Father's Day special! Happy Father's Day!)


**Happy Father's Day everyone! Make sure to wish your father's a Happy Father's Day! This episode is decided to our and your loving fathers who are always by our side no matter what happens!**

 **The 1st Storyteller's POV:**

As some of you may know, I am 67 years old. In human age, that's pretty old. But to us Time Lords that's about 7 years old. I still got a long time before I die. Anyways, I'm also quite smart, unlike the 7 year olds that are now entering the second grade. Not to brag of course, but I'm a bit smarter than the average 5th grader. SO! What am I doing with the knowledge of time and space? Well, it's quite complicated, but to sum it all up, I'm trying to get out of here. I want to get out of here. Where's here? It's in another universe. My dad's not here but in another universe. It happened so quickly when I left him. Last thing I remember was when Rose and my father were out saving the world while I was helping out in the side lines with my companion Lily Tyler. Unfortunately one event lead to another and my companion and I were trapped in the parallel Earth on Bad Wolf Bay along side with Rose and the others. It's a long story. I promised my dad that I would find him again and I would be with him once more. I succeeded… or so I though. It turns out that I landed on a different alternate earth with no Rose Tyler, no Lily Tyler and no Doctor. Just some guy in a cape who called himself Jacob Storyteller. And here I am, stuck in this universe, wanting to get out. Victoria walked in.

" Hiya, Storyteller!"

She startled me. I quickly put away my note book.

" Oh hello, Vicky."

She sat next to me. " So… what are you sitting there for? Aren't you gonna do something?"

" Breathing in air, hearts moving. That's important."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. " What's in the notebook?"

I looked down at my green notebook and said, " Math problems. Unless you want to learn stuff, come and sit next to me."

Victoria wasn't interested in all the math but more about adventure. That's why she chose to come with me instead of staying with Manny, Diego, Sid, and the others. The first place I took her was New York City, where we met a tiny little monkey and a man with a strange obsession with the color yellow. Ever since then, we went to so many places. I was happy for her. But I wanted to see something else. I wanted to see my father again. Maybe I might get the chance to see him once more.

" Are you alright Storyteller? You're usually not like this…"

" Of course I'm always like this."

" No… you're not. Storyteller, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you."

I chuckled, " Yeah sure, I bet you can help me figure out how to get back to my father."

Victoria knows little about my father. All I told her was that my dad's a Time Traveler and he's elsewhere in the world or in time.

" Storyteller you told me that your dad's in Victorian London last time, what do you mean by ' get back to my father'?"

I exhaled. " Vicky, there's a lot of things you don't know and I don't think you're ready to know."

" Know what?" I exhaled again, she was really pushing me to say it. I don't want to say it. I don't I don't I don't I-

" I don't want to be here. I don't want to be with you, and Jacob and anyone else on this earth."

Victoria gasped, " Storyteller! Take that back! You know you love earth as much as Mars or something! Why would you say such a thing!?"

I walked around in circles shaking my head, regretting and not forgiving.

" WHY!?" she shouted.

" BECAUSE I LOVE MY FATHER!" I shouted back.

She leaned back in the chair. I breathed in deeply and turned around, " You… don't understand what love is. My father cared for me when I was down, when I was lost… when I really needed help."

Victoria was about to stand up, " Stay seated please. I'm not done."

She slowly sat down and waited for me to continue.

" My dad loves me with all his hearts. Sure, some dads don't have two hearts and a brain capacity to hold in so much knowledge of time and space, but he would always put his life on the line for me. If the Master told him that he was going to have to die in order to save his only son, he would say, ' Make it quick.' If the daleks told him to, I don't know, run around the earth in order to have me protected forever he would say, ' How many times?' "

I turned around, " I could go on about this but I'm guessing you know the deal, right?"

Victoria nodded.

" Good… know that you know about my father and I why I care so much about leaving this universe, I have a question for you." " What is it?" She asked curiously. " Why would you say such a thing?"


End file.
